mega64fandomcom-20200215-history
Horatio
Horatio is a character on the show Mega64. He is portrayed by Derrick Acosta and is his character's counterpart. He is Dr. Poque's roommate, and at times assistant. He spends most of his time loafing about, stealing Poque's things, and setting other things on fire. He can also conjure up ideas that sometimes, unexpectedly, save the day. His best friend is Marcus. His first appearance is Version 1, episode 2, "I Feel Asleep". He also claims to be the creator of the video game Move Sum Boxes For Carlos, which sold zero copies along with the entire SUXOR GAMES catalog. Creation The concept behind Horatio's character was to embody every jerk you've ever known. His voice came from a character Derrick previously played in a highschool play. This character became increasingly annoying, didn't like to do much, and mooched. That is Horatio, in a nutshell. The Show Horatio is Dr. Poque's room mate, with no other function except to help pay the rent, which he rarely does. While not employed by Poque, he is usually in with whatever schemes or plans Dr. Poque makes for his own personal gain and was the one who kidnapped Derek, Rocko, and likely Sean as well. Personality Horatio is very laid-back and easy going, finding strange solutions to problems such as rent (put the bills in a box and forget about them) and food (he knows a guy at the fish market). Horatio always wears the same blue track suit and constantly wears his hat and sunglasses, having only taken his glasses off twice. He is often found sleeping or playing video games, as well as stealing from Poque's room. He is quick to anger, often going on rants or taking revenge for minor things. He is also rather amoral, having no qualms about killing others. He is friends with Marcus, and the two do many activities together for their own amusement. Horatio has some skill in programming, and sells naked pictures of himself for income. Relationships Dr. Poque Horatio has no respect for Dr. Poque, and constantly insults or steals from him. Although he usually follows orders from Dr. Poque, he often does so in a half-hearted or completely incompetent manner. Horatio has sometimes shown compassion for Poque, such as buying him a cake on his birthday and calling his mother to buy something from Poque out of pity. Marcus Throughout the course of the series, Horatio becomes close friends with Marcus. They get along well because they are both immature and irresponsible. When Horatio finds that Marcus' body has been ripped apart by Jon, he goes into a rage and nearly kills Jon as revenge. Rocko, Derek, and Sean Horatio cares very little about Dr. Poque's test subjects. Most of the time he ignores them completely. An exception to this was when Dr. Poque left Rocko and Derek trapped inside the Mega64, risking their lives to see if they could truly become part of the Mega64's programming. Horatio is so offended by this that he calls Sean to ask for help saving them. He feels that Poque had become completely uncaring, and was now worried about the safety of his subjects. He seems to like Sean. Category:Characters